dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori
Tori / Huracan (トリ Tori / ルラカン Rurakan) is Mink’s AllMate. Appearance Tori is a Major Mitchell's Cockatoo, whose voice is pretty big for his appearance. He has a coat that consists of pink, white, orange and yellow feathers. While having notably beautiful feathers, he also has clumps of them braided on each side of his head, presumably done by Mink (though it's not confirmed). Tori wears an eyepatch that covers his left eye, native jewelry and is often shown to hold a cigar in his beak, the second and third mirroring his owner's own jewelry and pipe. Like Beni, it is unknown if he has a different form upon entering Rhyme like Ren and Usagimodoki. Personality Like Mink, Tori is usually very quiet and only speaks when he needs to inform someone of something or at his limit. Tori talks in a calm and collected manner, almost never raising his voice even in times of discord. Despite this, he was shown to be very verbose with Aoba the most during Mink's Route and would often talk in his owner's place and question Aoba's odd pattern of thinking. In Re:Connect, Tori maintains much of his original personality, except for the change of tone in his voice. Aoba remarks that it sounds much more prideful and less monotone than when he first met him. Relationships Mink Tori and Mink were shown to have a simple relationship at first, both having very passive views on being nothing more than owner and Allmate. Tori was revealed to technically never even have a real name at the start of the game. When Aoba asked what Mink usually calls him, he replied with "You", "Hey" and "Tori", to which Aoba settled with the latter from that point on. It's worth noting that Mink had possibly projected his emotions and true intentions onto Tori to avoid revealing too much to those around him about himself. After the second night in Glitter, Tori is shown perched on top of Aoba's bed stand, presumably watching over his state after the events of the night prior when Mink encountered Sly Blue. While he did not say anything to him, it is implied that Tori had been watching over him for some time and then flew out of the room when he awoke. Another instance is during the final confrontation in Oval Tower. Keeping his original goals in mind, Mink informs Tori to take Aoba and the others down to safety and places his complete trust in him. Tori understands this and does as he is instructed, but somehow sensed his owner's change of heart after Scrap was used on him. After Aoba made it out with the rest of Scratch, he immediately drove off back into the tower to retrieve Mink. Aoba tried to stop him, but a Scratch member held him back from doing so. After reuniting in Re:Connect, Mink tells Aoba that it was indeed Tori who pulled them both out of the tower in time and escaped to safety. He reveals that Mink had given him a real name''' (see above). Aoba and Ren both were pleased at this news and complimented how nice it sounded for him, causing Tori to feel much pride. He did however note that, possibly out of habit, Mink still says “Oi, you, Tori” but it does not seem to bother him. Aoba notes that just by Mink giving Tori an actual name, things have changed for the better for them. Aoba Seragaki & Ren Aoba and Tori interact quite a lot during Mink's route. Tori would often take the place of speaking for his owner to Aoba and treat him with much indifference. Despite this, Aoba still tried to engage the allmate into conversations, such as asking about his name, or Tori commenting on Aoba's personality in an amused tone. He does not speak much to Ren, only commenting that they are both resources to their owners and nothing more. In Re:Connect, Tori is shown to have the same body back as he did in the first game, but of a newer model. Aoba notes that Tori's voice sounds slightly different and kinder than before; Tori even asks how Ren is doing after he had shut down in Platinum Jail, something he would not have done in the first game. Beni Beni and Tori have been shown to not get along from the moment they both met. Tori often throws insults towards Beni and mocks his attitude and manner of speaking, causing Beni to fly into a rage and further prove Tori right by calling him rude names. Although Beni is hot-headed whenever Tori is around, the latter tends to be calm and collected. They are usually shown together in official group shots where Koujaku and Mink are present, both usually glaring or squaking at one another (usually much to Mink's visible annoyance and Koujaku’s obliviousness) Trivia *In the first game, Mink simply refers to Tori as "hey", "you" and "bird". Thus, he technically does not have a name, as "tori" is merely the Japanese word for "bird". In Re:Connect, Tori is finally given a name. However, due to numerous translations and derivatives, there are three different ways to spell it: In the first translated scripts for R:C, his name is pronounced and spelled as '''Rurakhan, which became the most common way of spelling it in fanon. In the English fan patch, it is literally translated, and while pronounced the same as the former, it is spelled Lulakan (the rule of Japanese having been applied here, being that there is no real difference between r'' and ''l). The final spelling, Huracan, comes from the name of the K'iche' Maya god of wind, which makes the most sense, as Tori confirms that Mink gave him the name of a "god of wind". As the official Japanese version of that name is ルラカン, pronounced as "Rurakan", this version of the name is most likely a directly translated version of the god's name. References Category:AllMate